What Do You Think of Me?
by AlyssWolf
Summary: "Answer this truthfully, kid. How do you think I look?" Luke's eyes grew wide as his voice failed him. "C'mon kid, I'm serious, I used to be the talk of the galaxy and after recent events I'm starting to worry if I've, you know, still got it."
1. Chapter 1

Han froze in his seat as a faint sound leaked in from the room around the corner. It was a high pitched squeak; not one that Chewie would have ever been caught dead making, and certainly not one that the falcon could produce. He waited, head cocked to the side, listening. After a few moments he prepared to settle back down in his chair, almost convinced that he had imagined it, when what could only be described as a moan snapped him back to full attention.

Human.

He abruptly stood up and walked over to inspect his quarters, the last room on the ship he had seen any other human, the last place he had helped Luke settle down to rest. He crept up to the door, small rustling sounds mixed in with quiet groans forcing his hand down to his blaster reflexively. There was no way something had snuck on the falcon, was there? Why did the kid always give him so much trouble?

He jumped in the doorway, almost dropping his blaster in shock before regaining somewhat of his previous composure. Luke lay twisted in a mess of sheets and blankets, hair tousled and face red, lips slightly parted in silent pleasure. His eyes closed softly and his hand twitching as he began to mumble.

Han felt a wave of embarrassment crash over him, its full sound, as if he were truly being attacked by the ocean, cancelled out any sound. He stood fixed as perfectly in place as a carbonite statue. Should he leave? Should he wake him up? Who could the kid be dreaming about? He blinked furiously. What kinds of questions were those? He should just make a swift exit.

"H-haan…" The plaintive cry curled around Han's being, filling the front of his mind with wonder as he quietly closed the door and slid back into the pilot seat.

He smirked.

XXX

Arrogance practically oozed out of Han's face as he swiveled ever so slightly back and forth in his pilot's chair, fingers laced behind his head, as Luke walked into the cockpit and sat down beside his friend.

After a few moments of silence Luke looked over and cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey Han...everything alright?"

Han just smirked, eyes locked onto Luke's confused face. "Alrighty then." Luke tapped his fingers on the control panel and gazed out at the swath of stars before them. "Are we going to get there anytime soon?"

Han licked his lips and suddenly moved his hands to grip the side of his seat then rolled himself closer to Luke.

"It'l probably be a few more days, going at this pace...anyway, I have a serious question for you."

Luke arched an eyebrow and looked up at Han inquisitively with his big, innocent eyes Han tended to get lost in. Well, he reminded himself, _seemingly_ innocent anyway.

He pulled his hand through his hair before using both hands to motion to his full body.

"Answer this truthfully, kid. How do you think I look?" Luke's eyes grew wide as his voice failed him.

"C'mon kid, I'm serious, I used to be the talk of the galaxy and after recent events I'm starting to worry if I've still, you know, got it."

Luke swallowed and locked his gaze on Han's boots. Han grinned in triumph as he saw the rush of color that claimed Luke's face.

"Well, you,you...you've got nice boots."

Han scoffed.

"And?"

Luke licked his lips, his throat felt like it was on fire.

"And…" He moved his gaze up, slowly taking in the full scene of beauty before him. The look on Han's face was if nothing else, pure gold; full of anticipation, of confidence, of impatience. Luke squirmed in his chair before squinting his eyes tightly shut.

"And you have a perfect body and gorgeous hair, and anybody in the galaxy would be lucky to have you."

Something in Han's eyes flickered wildly and Luke sat on his hands and quickly tossed his gaze to study the floor.

"Is that so?"

Han nodded to himself, pleased, before reaching over to rest his hand on Luke's chin. Luke flinched at the touch, and snapped his head up just as Han's lips pushed into his. He allowed a little gasp of disbelief to release from his parted lips as Han smoothed his hand through Luke's hair and drew away from him, that confounded smirk still plastered on his face.

"I knew it."

Luke flushed scarlet and covered his eyes with his arms, childishly attempting to disappear.

Han tousled his hair then in contradiction, as if deciding he didn't want to frighten Luke, gently curled his hair behind his ear.

"There's no need to be afraid, I won't bite you, kid I promise."

Luke slowly lowered his arms and looked up at Han with those bright eyes, now filled to the brim with embarrassment.

"Unless you're into that kind of thing."

Han chuckled before Luke surprised him by cutting him off mid speech and kissing him clumsily, his arms wrapping around his neck.

Han deepened the kiss and pulled Luke up so that his legs were wrapped around his torso, before they fell back into Han's chair. Luke buried his nose into his neck and gripped on his shoulders just a little too tightly, but Han didn't mind.

"I do think you're pretty great." Luke whispered, trying his hardest to hold back a groan as Han moved to suck on his neck.

"Mhmm" Han mumbled into his throat as Luke arched his neck for better access.

Luke pulled away and pressed their foreheads together, still scared to look Han in the eye as he tried to catch his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"And what do you think of me?" Luke questioned with a tone filled so fully with sincerity and importance that it was almost comical. His heart thudded in his chest, awaiting the answer as if it were a gate through which they must travel before he took the next step.

Han's grin faded into a frown against his skin as he sighed inwardly. He wasn't too great with words; didn't exactly want to break the tension anymore to give him a prettily phrased sentence….but he definitely didn't want to deprive the kid of his answer either. So he rolled his hips seductively against Luke, gaining him a mewl.

"Hows about I show you what I think?" Luke's mind reeled as the dam holding back all of his wildest fantasies collapsed, flooding his thoughts and manifesting themselves as a groan of encouragement.

Han sighed in relief against his ear, suddenly picking him up and quietly carrying him to his quarters to drop him on the bed. He watched the small changes in Luke's face, the twitches and ever changing shades of red coloring his cheeks to his ears as he slowly pulled off his shirt and jacket, and then the rest of his clothes, all of the way until he crawled onto the bed to straddle him.

Luke's bright eyes disappeared for far too many moments under the involuntary flutter of his eyelashes, completely out of sync with his already ragged breathing.

Part of Han wished that he could stare down at him forever like this: eager and timid and beautiful, blonde hair masking the face that pulsed with lust. He was snapped out of his dream like trance as a quivering hand reached up to trace his lips and lead down his neck and shoulders. He recognized the rays of need shooting out frantically from behind the shyness and inexperience, and scooped Luke's mouth back up in a warm kiss while unwrapping his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Han pulled back once again to gave him a once over, taking in his ruffled blonde hair and his chest rising frantically from so little touch, his eyes a swarm of mixed emotion.

"Hey remind me kid, how old are you exactly?"

An indignant flash suddenly crossed Luke's face as he blurted "20!"

Han chuckled and ran his tongue down the side of Luke's neck, pausing to stop at his collar bone. He decided next to still Luke's hands, which were busy frantically clawing at the sheets, by entwining their fingers on the left and rubbing circles with his thumb on the palm of the other. It was clear that Luke had had little to no practice with this; his hips lurching forward in a frenzy and releasing a steady stream of groans as Han roamed further down his body.

Taking note of his panting and the small muscles that constructed his torso, he kissed his chest and slowly dragged his tongue towards and around his nipple, flicking his eyes up to see Luke's chin thrown up towards the ceiling. Then without warning, Luke tightly grabbed Han's hair and moaned uncontrollably loudly, his hips craving friction desperately. Han's stomach flipped at the sound, still so high pitched and lovely, as he pressed his finger to Luke's lips.

"Shh, shh don't want to draw a certain wookie's attention to us, do we?"

Luke squirmed up against Han's body and nodded impatiently. Han smirked at his impatience, looking forward to teasing him but realizing that he shouldn't for too long, unless he wanted to face the consequences of an out of practice hormonal frenzy of a boy. He traced Luke's lips, pushing his finger inside of his mouth, allowing his hands to roam down below his waistline. Luke licked and bit at his finger urgently, his breathing becoming increasingly labored as Han finally peeled off his pants. Before Luke could even react, Han expertly pinned both of his arms over his head and rolled his hips against Luke's, his moaning music to his ears, yet with the tug of fear that they would be caught still in the front of his mind.

"Do I have to say it again? We'll have to stop if you keep making noise...Don't make me gag you, kid" Luke squeaked at the prospect and buried his face in Han's chest. He wrapped his trembling arms around him.

Han rocked against him slowly as he pressed his mouth against Luke's neck and sucked on the skin there; he stifled Luke's cry just in time with the palm of his hand before he brought it down to clasp both of their cocks. Luke's face looked truly pained for the first time since their little extravaganza began and Han froze, scared that even with all of his careful movements that he had done something wrong. Luke looked at him with half lidded eyes and quickly shook his head, grabbing Han's hair and pushing his head. Han blinked incredulously as he realized what the kid was after. He raised his eyebrow in surprise before engulfing his member with his mouth as he looked up at Luke's strained face. He could tell he was trying with all of his power not to make a noise, his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip furiously, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I want you to look at me when I do this, don't you have any manners kid?" Luke flushed darker as he whipped up his arms to cover his face and drew in a shaky breath. Han toyed with him;he deserved stimulation too.

"Luuuuuuke?"

Luke groaned at the sound of his name and slowly drew his arms back down to Han's head, lips pressed into a taught line. Han gave him a winning smile.

"That's a boy."

He watched as he moved up and down with skill at the disturbingly beautiful look that crossed Luke's face just before he cried out softly and came with full force into Han's mouth. It had happened so quickly, surprisingly so: the poor kid was so under stimulated up until this point.

Luke curled against Han as he tried to regain his breath, relishing the soothing motion of his hair being stroked.

"You're still…"

Luke's small hand trailed down Han's stomach until he gripped at his hard cock. For the first time since they began, Luke looked up at Han with a smug gleam in his eye.

"You're hard for me."

Han bit at his earlobe, and clumsily attempted to hide a blush.

"Well, of course I am, kid, you're beautiful like that." He muttered.

Luke beamed. "You really think so?" He whispered into Han's neck.

"You're awfull cocky for someone who was too overwhelmed to help me out in return."

Luke stiffened before running his fingers down Han's chest and stomach, then circling ever lower with light brushes. Just as his hand made it's mark, he pulled the older man into a deep, hungry kiss. In the back of his mind, Han almost felt the strange sense that he could have been played. But as he looked down at Luke's bright face, framed with sweat, still flushed and with lips curled into a smile, and realized that he didn't care.


End file.
